Mary and Bible Boy
by people-alwayz-leave
Summary: Rory and Tristan at Chilton, Yale, and beyond... Not what you think, just read. I tweaked Rory's character and their relationship a little. This is my first FanFic so R&R please and let me know what you think!
1. Something About Mary

Tristan walked through the school with his usual smirk on. He chuckled to himself as some girl, who looked vaguely familiar, walked up and winked at him. Her name was Shana, or Shelly. 'Oh well.' He thought to himself. They never cared what he called them. They thought the pet names were to endear them to him, when in reality it was simply because he couldn't remember their names. He was laughing with one of his friends when he saw her. Well, Derek saw her first and pointed him out to her. "Looks like we have ourselves a new one, DuGrey." Tristan simply smirked.

After first period had gone smoothly, Rory walked shyly to her locker. She didn't know how hard the work load was going to be here. The folder the teacher had given her would fill up one of the two book bags she carried, and she still had five more classes to go. "I'm going to need another book bag." She muttered to herself. "Why's that?" A cocky voice came from behind her and she jumped. "God! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She turned to see the most intense, beautiful, blue eyes she'd ever seen. His blonde hair was messy and she couldn't help but notice that even in his Chilton uniform, he was pretty hot. "Does that mean I can give you mouth to mouth?" She scoffed, out of shock, that and she couldn't think of anything to say. His smirk told her he wasn't kidding. Rory rolled her eyes and let her lips mirror his smirk. "Are you that desperate that you need to give someone mouth to mouth?" His smirk faltered for a second and then went back perfectly into place. She smiled sweetly and walked away. Before she got two feet away from him he grabbed her arm and slammed her into the lockers to her left.

Tristan slammed her into the lockers and placed his mouth right next to her ear. He kept his voice low and breathy. "Want to test that theory?" She tried to fight, but when she tried to push off the lockers she only succeeded in pushing herself into him, which elicited a low groan from him. "Not so much of a Mary now are we?" She finally pushed him away but he recovered quickly. "My name's Rory." He smirked at her as the bell rang. She groaned out of frustration. Now she was going to be late for class. "See you later, _Mary_." He walked away, leaving her angry, frustrated, and confused.

"So, I want to hear all about hell." Her mother smiled at her and handed her a cup of coffee. Rory sighed and banged her head back onto the headrest. "That bad huh, hon?" Rory lifted to cup to her lips and took a long, deep drink. "You have no idea. There was this guy…" "Oooh! Was he hott?" Rory shook her eyes. "I don't even know his name. The guys he was with kept calling him 'DuGrey' and…" Loreali gasped. "Tristan DuGrey. His parents are good friends with your grandparents." Rory rolled her eyes and then continued her story from this morning. "Mary." Her mother smiled. "Like the Virgin Mary." Rory laughed for the first time that day. "At least we know this version of hell is advanced." Her and Loreali shared a smile and pulled out of the parking lot, headed to Luke's.

_After School The Next Day_

"Ah, _Mary._" Rory sighed and rolled her eyes. "Isn't there anyone else at this school you can bother?" He gave her a half smile. "Eh, well, probably, but none of them are as cute as you when you get flustered." She laughed at that. "I find that hard to believe." Then she saw her mom pulling in. She moved closer to him and placed her hand on his thigh, making his breath catch in his throat. She leaned in closer and whispered in his ear, mimicking his words from Monday: "Want to test that theory?" She kissed his neck and then abruptly stood up, leaving him confused and frustrated just like he had done that morning. "See you later, Bible Boy."

Rory jumped into the car. "Well… It seems you've made a friend." Her mother said laughing. "Have not. I was just repaying Bible Boy back for yesterday." She looked out the window to see him still sitting on the bench staring after her and shot him a smirk and they pulled out of the parking lot. It was then that Tristan DuGrey knew, he had to have Rory Gilmore.


	2. Almost Doesn't Count

**Authors Note: Alas, I own nothing... pouts But it's alright : ) I get to twist it to my own amusement laughs This is my first FanFic so Read & Review please. Any comments and criticism is welcome : )**

The next day, Rory woke up early and curled her hair instead of wearing it up today and dressed in her Chilton uniform. She put on the tiniest hint of lip gloss and smiled at her reflection then sighed. She wiped of the lip gloss and debated pulling her hair up anyway but then Loreali called down the stairs, "Ready kiddo?" She smiled again. "I was born ready Batman." She came out of the bathroom, where Loreali was waiting. "Holy Guacamole, Robin, you look hott!" They both laughed and linked their arms, walking down the stairs. Rory veered towards the kitchen and then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Loreali yelled. Rory hurried to cover her ears. "Seriously mom, I'm right here." Loreali laughed and opened the door to find Kirk, dressed in a large coffee cup. "Hello, Loerali. I have a delivery for Rory." Rory stood behind her mother. "What is it Kirk?" Kirk stepped aside and behind him were flowers galore and coffee mugs were everywhere filled with all kinds of coffee. "And you're sure it's for me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Kirk nodded his affirmative response. "Yep." Loreali looked impressed. "Is there a card Kirk?" Again, Kirk nodded and handed over the card. Rory opened it and her mouth fell open. "Maybe I'll put on that lip gloss after all." She smiled happily at her mother. "Kirk can you put all of this inside please?" Kirk nodded again. "And quit nodding Kirk." He started to nod then thought better of it. "Do I get some sort of tip out of this?" But the Gilmore Girls heard none of it, they were already pulling out of the driveway. He sighed and started moving everything into the living room.

"So, are you going to spill?" But Rory didn't hear her, she was in her own little world. Loreali waved her hand in front of her face. "Earth to Rory. Take 'One Giant Leap' back into the land of the Loreali's and tell me what's going on." Rory laughed, then shrugged. "I'll tell you when I know." She slid easily out of the Jeep and headed into school. Loreali cocked her head to the side. There was something different about Rory, and she wasn't entirely sure that she liked it.

Rory walked into the school, she felt… Strangely confident. It was new for her, but she was pretty sure she liked it. She walked up to her locker and spun the combination. She didn't notice the blonde boy propped up on the lockers behind her, smirking. She opened it and knew something was different. There, inside was a cup of coffee with a note taped to it. She grabbed it and smiled happily. She pulled the note off and read it. _'Turn around.' _She took a minute to compose herself, and wiped the smile off her face and replaced it with the smirk she had seen him use. She turned slowly and cocked her head to the side. He sauntered over to her, and her heart sped up in her chest. He leaned in and whispered: "I take it you liked your surprises." Rory shrugged noncommittally and sipped her coffee, acting as if his close proximity wasn't driving her insane. He placed a kiss on her cheek and whispered: "See ya at lunch, _Mary." _And then, just like that, the spell was broken. "The name's Rory." She bristled and moved away from him. Instantly he wanted to kick himself. He caught her arm and was going to pull her slowly back to him, but this time she was faster. She pulled away and moved down the hallway, leaving her book bag at his feet. He sighed, picked it up, and started after her.

**Authors Note: Sorry for such a short chapter- work is getting slammed, but there will be more updates soon : )**


	3. Meeting Jess

A/N: Sorry, I know it's short, but it's all I can do right now. I've kind of hit a wall on this one, plus I'm working on a new one. And you know... Hitting that little purple button couldn't hurt : )

P. Sawyer

He chased her halfway down the hallway until he finally gave up. He had to find a way to fix this, there had to be a way. He spun her locker combination and stuffed her bag into it. He closed her locker and walked away, lost in thought.

He walked up to her at lunch, Walk Like An Egyptian was blasting out of the headphones connected to her Walkman, he couldn't help but smile. He tapped her shoulder shyly, and couldn't help but smirk as she jumped ten feet out of her seat. She whirled around to face him, obviously expecting someone else. "Hi, I'm Jess." He stuck his hand out for her to shake, which she did. "Rory." He smiled at her. "I know. I'm Luke's nephew, I'm supposed to pick you up. Something about a doctor's appointment and your mom couldn't make it." Rory nodded. "Wait, Luke's nephew?" He nodded. "Liz's one and only. From New York." It was Rory's turn to nod. "Is it OK if I call my mom?" He laughed a little. "Course." He handed her his cell and she dialed the number. "Hey Jess, you got her?" Luke's gruff voice came over the line. "Hey, Luke, it's Rory." Luke's voice softened a bit. "Oh, hey Rory. Jess, my nephew, he's taking you to the doctor, your mom can't make it." She smiled. "Yeah, I heard. Just wanted to check." She heard her mom in the background yelling something at Kirk. "Well, I'll let you go handle that. Tell mom I'll see her soon." She could tell Luke nodded. "Alright. Bye." She clicked the phone off and handed it back to Jess. Their fingers just bearly brushed and it sent shocks through her arm. '_Kind of like when Tristan touches me.'_ She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. She smiled at him and took the hand he offered to help her up. Little did she know, the very boy she was thinking of saw it all.

He picked up the cell and started dialing. "Hey, I need your help." There was a pause. "Jess Morano." Another pause, followed by clicking of keys on the keyboard. "Send it." More clicking. "Good." Then he hung up. He knew this kid was bad news. He ran in their crowd, even though he wasn't supposed to. He had no money, therefore was of little consequence. He flipped his cell open again, dialing a different number. "Hi, I need to place an order please." The girl on the other end sounded young, probably just out of high school. "Sure, what do you need, sir?" He put on his best smirk. "I need you to send flowers to this address," He quickly rattled off Rory's address. "and then have someone call me when she signs for them. Her and only her." He could tell the girl was writing this down. "Is that all, sir?" He thought about that a minute. "No. I also need you to send one of the most romantic cards you have. A copy of any Bangle's CD's you can find, chocolate, and…" Here he paused. It just didn't seem good enough. "Sign the card Bible Boy." He could tell this girl was taken back, but in Hartford, what else could you expect from the high and mighty social class? "Alright, Mr…" This time she was fishing for a name. "DuGrey. Tristan DuGrey." He heard the girl laugh. "Going all out on this aren't you _Mr._ DuGrey." He didn't like the way she emphasized _Mr._ "And I'll add another hundred dollars if you lose the attitude with me…" He paused, fishing for a name also. "Beth. Beth Monroe." He nodded, the name not clicking. "Thanks Beth." And with that he hung up.


	4. Meet the Parent

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! Work's been really crazy today... This is pretty much just a filler chapter. Don't worry, this isn't all Trory fluff! ; ) **

**I recently started a Gilmore Girls FanForums if you're interested, here's the link: pretty excited about it, it just got pulled up and running, so go check it out **

The next morning Loreali came bouncing in Rory's bedroom around 6:15 A.M. Rory groaned and pulled the pillow over her head. "Mom, no, stop." She groaned into the mattress. "I don't have to be up for another hour." She heard Loreali giggle and she instantly knew she needed to get up. "Look outside." Rory got up and did as she said. And there, standing in her driveway leaned up against his Porsche was none other than her Bible Boy. Whoa, _**her**_ Bible Boy? Where had that come from? She shook her head and slid her coat on and started outside. "Who's that?" Rory didn't look at her mother as she answered. "Bible Boy." She heard her mother squeal as she closed the door, she was definitely not prepared for him to be so close to her again. He offered her a half smile. "Hi." His voice was no higher than a whisper, like if he talked any louder he'd scare her away. "Hi." Her voice matched his. "I, uh… I'm not sure what I'm doing here actually, before you ask me. I just… I wanted to see you." Rory felt herself blushing. "Aren't you going to be at school today?" He hung his head a little and then chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess. I just… I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I…" He sighed. She smiled lazily at him. "It's alight, Tristan." He met her eyes and what he saw took his breath away. When his brain started functioning again, he moved around the side of the car and opened his door. He caught the look of disappointment on Rory's face and smiled at her. He leaned it and pulled the cup of coffee out of the heated cup holder. He held it out for her to take. "Peace offering." She laughed a little and nodded. When she took it, their hands brushed and the electricity the crackled in the air was undeniable. He smiled at her. "Need a ride to school?" She looked unsure for a moment and then nodded. "Come on in." He followed her up the stairs and into her house. There was a woman who looked like Rory, only older, sitting on the couch. He tipped his head at her. "Hello Loreali." The woman's head snapped up and he thought he'd made the wrong move, until she smiled. "Very smart." He chuckled. "Thank you." She nodded and motioned for him to sit down next to her. "She hasn't found it yet." He eyed Loreali warily. "What?" Loreali laughed. "You aren't clueless _Bible Boy."_ _Ah, she was talking about the delivery. _"I kind of figured she hadn't." He said and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's on the kitchen table." He nodded again and then sighed. "Is it okay for me to give Rory a ride to school." Loreali grinned at him. "Only if you take her to Luke's for breakfast with me." He smiled back at her, and laughed at Rory's crazy mom. "Of course. Anything for a Gilmore Girl." He said, making Loreali laugh again.


	5. AN:

**A/N:**

**Alright, I'm kind of stuck on this one. I'm not really sure where I want all of this to go.**

**So, if you have any ideas, input, comments, or suggestions- let me know. Send me a message or leave a review...**

**Thanks to all of those who have reviewed. You guys make my day ; ) Sad, but true ;p**

**PEACE**

**P.**

**P.S: Here's a sneak peak of what I have so far...**

_CHAPTER FIVE_

_So, when they walked into Luke's he knew that this was one more thing he loved about Rory. Leave it to her to pick a town diner with a hardware sign on it. They sat down to order and Luke walked up. "Two of your usual unhealthiness and we're out of coffee." He walked away before he even noticed Tristan, leaving them to laugh at the look on Loreali's face. "That isn't funny Luke!" Luke shrugged. "Do I look like I'm kidding?" Loreali looked closely at him for a minute. "Do you ever?" They continued this for a few minutes before the phone rang. Luke went into the supply room to get it and Loreali went behind the counter and poured two mugs of coffee, quickly and hurried back to their table sliding the cup in front of Rory. They both inhaled it, leaving Tristan to stare in wonder at these two. _


	6. A Connection?

A/N: I own nothing, sadly. Here's the update... I'm sorry it's taken me so long...

So, when they walked into Luke's he knew that this was one more thing he loved about Rory. Leave it to her to pick a town diner with a hardware sign on it. They sat down to order and Luke walked up. "Two of your usual unhealthiness and we're out of coffee." He walked away before he even noticed Tristan, leaving them to laugh at the look on Loreali's face. "That isn't funny Luke!" Luke shrugged. "Do I look like I'm kidding?" Loreali looked closely at him for a minute. "Do you ever?" They continued this for a few minutes before the phone rang. Luke went into the supply room to get it and Loreali went behind the counter and poured two mugs of coffee, quickly and hurried back to their table sliding the cup in front of Rory. They both inhaled it, leaving Tristan to stare in wonder at these two. 

"Alright Mom, we really have to go if we're going to make it on time." Loreali nodded, but made no move to let them leave. "Mom…" Rory half whined and stood up, Tristan standing up after her. "Are you on her side?" His head quickly snapped towards her, and then he shrugged. "The way I figure it, if I lose a chance with her, I can have the next best thing." He winked at Loreali, and Rory stuck out her tongue. "Which one is the alternative there ET?" He grinned widely at her and winked again. "I'll leave it for you lovely ladies to mull over." He flashed her another brilliant smile and started out the door, Rory close behind him. He held the door open for her and then opened her car door. She made a face, making him chuckle. "Sorry, I'm just not used to guys acting like that." Tristan shrugged, suddenly uncharacteristically shy. "High society upbringing." She nodded, suddenly he was putting everything in perspective for her. "Plus…" His voice stopped her short of sliding in the car. "You deserve it." He smiled at her and shut the door once she was in properly. She couldn't help the grin that lit up her face at his words. Maybe this time would be different. 

They got to school and he helped her out of the car, offering to carry her books. She told him no, that he had already done too much. All of a sudden Rory's phone rang. She checked the caller ID and handed it to him. He looked at her confused for a moment, and then he saw that it was Loreali. He answered it quickly. "Rory's coffee/sex house. How can I help you?" He heard both of them laugh and was glad that he had no clue where the boundaries were set. "I'm angry, Bible Boy." He took a deep breath. "And prey tell, what for?" It took her a moment to respond. "Because you left and left me to foot the bill." He paused and thought about it, then he chuckled. "What bill? You mean the one that's on the never ending tab you two have at Luke's and have had for years? It's like the gobstopper in Willy Wonka." There was another pause. "You know, never ending." He didn't know why he felt the need to clarify or why his voice came out so unsure. "Will you please put Rory on?" He nodded, despite her not being able to see him and handed the phone to Rory. After a few minutes, they inside school and Rory was looking at him with a serious face. "Alright, you've done it." He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You've made my mother fall in love with you." This made him laugh. _One Gilmore Girl down, one more to go._

You hear in those movies about impossible feats? Try convincing a Gilmore Girl to get into your car to take her home. They're as stubborn as anyone you've ever met, and their wit is so quick you need Crack to keep up- if you can keep up that is. That was Tristan's current predicament. Even after a week, she was still obstinate. Even though they both knew that she would end up in the car, but today Tristan had other plans. "If you don't get in this car right now, I'm going to get out, pick you up and sling you over my shoulder and put you in!" She looked at him obstinately. "You wouldn't dare." He looked at her, daring her to test him. She sighed and got into the car, watching as he did a Snoopy Dance he had learned from her. "I'm corrupting you." He glanced over at her and smirked. "Now it's my turn." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, making them both laugh. "Coffee first Bible Boy." He nodded and sped towards Luke's. She rolled down her window as the speedometer hit eighty-five and her hair was blowing all around, he swore she looked like an angel. And that's when he noticed. "Rory?" His voice was urgent, making her open her eyes and look at him quickly. "Why aren't you buckled?" She blinked a few times, and then red crept into her cheeks as she hastily buckled, not meeting his eye. She just rolled up her window and looked out it.

When he pulled over, she had no clue where they were. She was assuming they were still somewhere in Hartford. "I called your mom before, so she knows you're with me and that I'll have you home safe… just later." Rory nodded, still not looking at him. He got out and went over to her side of the car, opening the door gently, making her look up in surprise. "Rory," he kept his voice gentle and low and took her hand in his. "I shouldn't have talked to you like that. But I was going too fast, and I…" He took a deep breath and looked down, knitting his eyebrows together in concentration. "Have you ever met someone and it feels like they're the only one who _really _sees the real you?" She nodded, despite her confusion at the change of subject. "Well…" He took a deep breath, like this was all painful for him. "You're that person for me. Well, you and your mom. In one day, you've made me feel more… welcomed and accepted than my family has in…" He blinked as if the realization just hit him. "Seventeen years." He looked into her eyes then. "I just don't know what I'd do if something ever was to happen to one of you. I know it's a little too soon, and that's okay. But I feel…" He wracked his brain for the right word, coming up short. "Connected?" His eyes lit up for a moment and then he nodded. "Me too." He smiled brightly at her, one of the few times she'd ever seen him look so happy, secretly hoping that there would be many, many more times. His smile was contagious and she beamed back at him. "Come on." He stood up and extended his hand to help her once again out of the car. 

They sat down under a weeping willow, and she attempted to get comfortable, but was failing. "Here." He slipped off his blazer and wadded it up, putting it behind her back like a cushion. "We're still in Hartford, but this is like my little place. No one else knows about it." She looked up at him. "You've never brought anyone else here?" He shook his head, not meeting her eyes. "Not even one of your girlfriends?" He snorted and leaned his head back onto the trunk, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "It's so peaceful here, I usually only come to think." She leaned her head over on his shoulder, trying to get more comfortable. And the closer proximity to him didn't exactly hurt either. He moved his arm to wrap it around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. That's when she saw the lake. There were swans on it and a small boat tied to a make-shift dock. And on the other side, there were some woods, but if you looked close enough, you could see a small cabin-like structure. "This is your home away from home, isn't it?" He looked down at her and she felt him nod. Suddenly, her heart went out to him. "Thank you." She shifted so that she could look up into his eyes. "For what?" Their eyes met. "Giving me another chance." She smiled up at him and resumed their previous position, watching the sun set.


	7. AN

Hey you guys. I'm still amazed at how patient you all are, seriously. I'm working on the update but haven't been to work in a while.

Oh, Eve, I do have news :woohoo:

That emoticon showed more enthusiasm than I've felt my whole life :laugh:

But the update will be ready soon, and will be posted.

Thank you guys for being so patient with me!

PEACE

P.


	8. Rushing

A few more weeks of their never changing schedule, and it was driving Tristan crazy. He needed to switch it up a little, so he had planned a special surprise for his favorite Gilmore girl. "Come on." She looked at him, slightly concerned. "You're acting like a crazy person!" He laughed then. "When don't I?" She shrugged and nodded slightly, silently agreeing with him. "Come on! Hurry up!" She slid into the car and threw her bag into the backseat. "Where's your girlfriend?" His head snapped over to her. "What?" She only looked amused then, the hurry forgotten. "Your…" He shook his head quickly. "I heard you I'm just not sure where you got the idea that I had one from." She shrugged, almost uncomfortable with their conversation. "Well I…" He shook his head. "I don't." She nodded. "Okay." He put the car into drive and sped off towards Stars Hollow. They were almost there when she turned the music down.

"Is everything okay?" He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye while still watching the road. "Yeah." His answers were quick and usually one or two words. She nodded, not wanting to push the subject any further than she already had. "I'm just in a hurry. Nothing's wrong." Again, she nodded. He pulled the car over onto the shoulder and turned in his seat to look at her. "Rory." She looked over at him, her eyes wide. "I promise you that nothing is wrong. I'm just in a hurry. I need to run you by Luke's and drop you off at home, but I'll be back around six-ish." He paused and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Alright?" She smiled at him so that he realizes that she believes him, and that she appreciates his honesty with her. "Alright." He smiled back at her and took her hand, kissing the back of it and got back onto the road. She wasn't even sure that he realized that he was still holding her hand while he drove.

They got to Luke's and he jumped out of the car, sprinting inside to grab her coffee. She laughed at his energy, knowing that he would be regretting rushing around for so long in a few hours. When he got back he handed her the coffee and they were off again. She didn't dare take a sip before he had put the car in park. He grabbed her bag out of the back and ran to open her door before she got out. He walked up to the door with her and kissed her cheek before he rushed back to the car and he was gone, not leaving her with time to figure out what had just happened.

It turns out his six-ish was the same as her six-ish, almost seven. She laughed when he showed up at her door in a suit and presented her with the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen in her life. She grinned widely at him as she took them and let him in at the same time. He kissed her cheek again, telling her she looked beautiful before he instructed her to get the phone. "Call mom and change clothes." It was almost like he hadn't noticed his own slip of calling Loreali mom, so she let it go. "Why do I need to call mom?" He gave her a disbelieving look. "It's because I want you to get dressed within the next half hour." She looked at him in disbelief. "You always do it, now come on!" He motioned for her to get a move on and she started dialing. "He's acting crazy! He says I have half an hour…" He chuckled. "No, he's wearing a suit…" He could only imagine Loreali's reaction. "I know! No… I'm assuming it's dressy!" There was a pause before he heard her squeal. That was usually a good thing. "It's perfect! The silver ones?" There was doubt in her voice and he smiled at her. They all three knew she was going to wear the silver ones. "Alright, alright, I'm doing it! God, you sound just like him now!" Another pause, then the air was filled with her laughter. "Love you too." He heard the phone beep, signaling that it had been turned off and she moved out of the room. When he saw her, his breath caught in his throat. "Wow…" Was all he could breathe out.


	9. Floating and Falling

**A/N: SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, MY LAPTOP IS BROKEN AND MY SISTER JUST LET ME BORROW HER'S SO I'LL TRY TO GET AN UPDATE ON AS MANY OF MY STORIES AS I CAN… HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

"Wow…" Was all he could manage to breathe out. Rory beamed at him and spun in a small circle, letting him get a better view. Her smile was contagious as he took her hand and kissed the back of it. "I'm going to show you how to _really_ spend your weekend. You ready?" She shot him a withering look but nodded and he led her out the door.

_I have no clue what Rory's going to do when she sees her surprise. God, I hope she likes it. What if she doesn't? But Lorelia said she would… _"So, where are you taking me?" Her voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Do you really think I'm going to tell you?" She chuckled. "It was worth a try." He looked over at her and smiled briefly then turned his attention back to the road, with some difficulty I might add. A few hours later they pulled into a driveway and Tristan parked the car. Rory looked over at him, waiting for an explanation.

"What is this?" Tristan looked over at her, smiling. "It almost looks like a house to me." She playfully slapped his arm. "I'm serious. Why are we at a house?" His grin widened making her exceedingly nervous. This wasn't going to end well. He exited the car and opened her door for her. "Mademoiselle." He kissed the back of her hand charmingly and helped her out. "Well Merci, Monsieur." He looped his arms around her small waist and started to lead her inside the house. He pulled out a large key ring full of keys and started sorting through some of them muttering under his breath while Rory watched on amusedly. "Aha!" The door cracked open finally. "Eureka!" She said from behind him making him jump half out of his skin. "Forgot I was here?" He blinked. "That's a yes." He started laughing then and planted a kiss on her temple.

"Why did you eureka?" She shrugged. "Because you finally got the door opened so I was impressed." He chuckled then. "Come on." He led her up a staircase to a long hallway. "Here you are, milady." He opened a door and ushered her in. It was an exquisite room, decorated in dark blues and grays. "Get ready, I'll be back in about ten minutes alright?" She nodded before she realized that she had nothing to get ready with. She started snooping around a little, checking in the drawers. She almost wasn't surprised to find her clothes in them. She wandered into the bathroom and found her things waiting for her. She freshened up her makeup and clipped a section of her hair back off of her face. All this before he reappeared.

"Ready?" She nodded and took his hand, following him out. "It's your room isn't it?" His head snapped over to her. "How did…" She shrugged cutting him off and all he could do was smile at her. Next to the patio there was a trail of various flower petals. "Typical you." He placed his hand over his heart. "You wound me, Mare." She snorted in her un-lady like fashion and kept following the path. There was a pool surrounded by candles and flowers and on the shallow edge there was a table. Now I don't mean beside the pool. I mean on the surface of the water. I mean _in_ the pool. On. Whatever.

Rory was officially in awe. "Shock and awe." He whispered as he helped her onto the… well floor. He pulled the seat out for her and magically a waiter appeared. "Miss. Gilmore. We can serve you anything you'd like. Anything at all." He had a kind smile and Rory felt instantly more at ease. "We'll start with some coffee, Mark." He nodded and whisked away to get the coffee. She just looked at him. "What did you do?" He looked confused. "You did all this… You must have done something wrong." It took him a minute but then he laughed. Full out, head back, shoulders shaking laughed. _I think I just fell in love._


	10. 11

Want to know what I've been up to lately? Trying my hand at something of my own. Want to check it out? Check out my profile on the sister site fiction

Here's the link to the new story: .com/s/2815187/1

Check out Webook, a new way to read and rate original ideas and keep a look out for mine! J

Keep R&Ring and more updates will be up soon!

Thanks!

~P.


End file.
